With The Help Of A Friend
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sam POV. Sam is in love with Danny but has doughts about him liking her back. But thanks to Tucker and a little 3rd party help, maybe everything will fall into place.


Danny Phantom

A Friends Intervention

This fanfic was inspired by how I was hooked up with my first boyfriend. All the events are as close to reality as I could get them. It was a long time ago! Hope you enjoy it, and if 'Fox' if your reading this, and you know who you are, this is for you and no I don't forgive you for breaking my heart!

Thursday was always a reminder that the next day is friday, and with friday comes the weekend. A time where a kid can be a kid. Staying up late, going to movies, sleepovers, and if you were lucky, dates.

I'm Samantha Olivia Taylor Manson, but you'll call me Sam if you know what's good for you. I've always been an outcast at Casper High. I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and goth. My outfits clearly stand out. Mainly black and purple, and hints of green.

I have just two friends that I can truely count on. Tucker Zachary Jaden Foley, a techno geek and Daniel Jacob Christopher Fenton, the casanova, or Tuck and Danny.

I know it's against girl code in like 3 ways, but i'm hopelessly in love with my best friend Danny. I think it has to do with his crystal blue eyes. Soo inviting and warm dispite thier cool color. His smile is always open and welcoming and his raven like hair blows perfectly in the wind.

But the only drawbacks are 1- he's my best friend, you don't fall in love with your best friend. It's just not done. 2- he's gone out with my girl best friend Valerie, and 3- he's dated my other girl friend Tracy.

Every time I see him with another girl, it breaks my heart.

Even though we're only 16 and sophmores I think i'm hooked for good. Thinking a little crazily for a moment, I thought I almost lost Danny as a friend.

Me and Tuck were at C lunch on a lonely Thursday. We were talking about random things while waiting in line for our lunch. Everything started when Tuck asked me something I couldn't deny.

"So, I hear you like Danny? I mean like-like." he said with a bit of kick in his voice.

My faced turned cherry red. "Huh? Where did you hear that?" I asked nervously.

"Val. She said the whole time she and Danny were going out, all you would talk about is the faults Danny had and how he wasn't right for her. And when they broke up, it's like Danny was an angel."

My faced turned about another 2 shades redder, if that was even possible.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then how about I check into the situation. You know, see if I can find out for you if he likes you back, that way you can make your move." he said while polishing his glasses.

"Thanks, Tuck. But please don't make it sound like i'm desperate." I pleaded.

"No worries." he told me as we grabbed our lunch trays. We usually sit outside at a picnic table. But today was very windy and Tucker spent most of our lunch hour chasing his hat as the wind took it off his head.

I laughed until it hurt at my friend's misfourtune. 4th period, the last period of the day finally came around. I had World History with Coach Bell and Tucker and Danny had Mr. Bobbit for Math.

I couldn't focus on what we were doing because I was soo worried about Tucker telling Danny something he should'nt have.

The 3:00 bell was my savior. Finally, I would know where we stood.

I waited for Tucker and Danny outside of Bobbit's classroom, which was next door to Coach Bell.

I watched as 25 kids exited the class, and no sign of Tucker and Danny. I peeped into the class to see Bobbit sitting at his desk joking around with a student. (That's why everyone loves him. He's still a big kid a heart.)

I then saw my two best friends walking toward me from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey Sam." said Danny with a larger smile than usual. Tucker winked at me, telling me something, but I was still unsure.

The three of us walked almost silently toward the car pool line. The only sounds I heard were our footsteps and us breathing.

"Tell her!" whispered Tucker into Danny's left ear.

"I will. Just give me some time." he argued.

"Tell her now or I will!"

Tucker grabbed the handle ontop of Danny's bookbag and tugged him back toward me. He stopped almost dead even with me and I could see the nervousness in his blue eyes.

Tucker still had a firm grip on Danny. As if he was trying to run away, Danny slipped his shoulders and arms outta the straps on his bookbag and ran down the hall, dropping his bookbag at my feet. Tucker raced off after him while I stood stupidly in the empty hallway.

I gathered up Danny's books and carried his bookbag to his friends outside in the car area.

I left it with DJ, a good friend of Danny's, so at least he'll get his homework.

When I saw my ride just a few cars down, I started to walk. Then, I heard Danny call to me from a few feet away. He stood without Tucker waving toward me with that sweet smile on his face.

I went over to my car, told my mom to wait a minute, and put my stuff in it and walked back over to him.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Sam. I uh, have something to tell you." he said quite nervously.

This conversation was either gonna be really good or quite bad. I really hoped it would be the first one.

"Ok, what?"

"I, uh. That is if you want to... Maybe..." he started.

"Just get on with it!" a group of our friends shouted from the sidelines.

"Sam will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

I swore my heart would burst at that last question.

"Yes." I tried to say calmly, but I knew the excitedness came out anyway.  
Danny seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think I owe you an explanation for eariler."

I looked at him with curiosity and he began to explain.

"The best way to start is just start at the beginning. I never liked Valerie or Tracy in 'that way' and they understood that. They only agreed to 'date' me because I was trying to figure out ways to impress you. You're the one that I love, Sam, not anyone elce." he said grabbing my hands in his.

"I was soo sure you didn't like me like that, until Tucker told me how you really felt today."

"Danny, I love you too. I just thought it was wrong to fall in love with your best friend and the ex of two of your friends." I said trying to hold back tears.

"I know what you mean. You are my best friend and the love of my life. Never forget that. I'll never leave you." he said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Time stopped for that short second, but that second was all that was needed for 100 kids to snap pictures using thier cellphones. We blushed knowing that our picture would be the school's new christmas card.

It's been 2 years to the day since this happened and now me, Danny and Tucker are seniors at Casper. Danny and I are still crazy in love with eachother and even Tucker hooked up with someone!

Jazz, Danny's sister. (Who knew, right?)

At first, Danny was serverely against his best friend dating his sister, but then he figured he trusted Tucker more than some random guy, and they really do seem to love eachother.

Danny promised me that we'll get married soon after highschool, and i'm gonna hold him to that promise!


End file.
